


Devil Inside

by panther



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnish doesn't realise he has spoken aloud until Johanna's sarcastic reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Inside

"The devil doesn't exist fish-boy because if it did there would have to be a god and no god would let us live like this." Johanna scoffs at him press against each other in the elevator heading to lunch. Her skin is still glistening in patches from the oil from her wrestling and her words startle Finnick into realising he spoke aloud. _If the devil was a girl_.

"At least we're living." Finnick breathes against her neck after a pause. 

"Are we really though?" And then she is pushing him against the wall all tongues and rough hands on his golden skin. She will leave bruises and marks and he loves it. It feels like a huge fuck you because someone will need to fix him before he is sent into the arena. Annie flutters across his vision but he pushes her away. Too many times another has laid hands upon what is his. At least this time it is really his choice to let them. He thinks of the plans people have put into place to bring down the capitol as Johanna manhandles him and he thinks if they have people with as much rage inside them as Johanna this rebellion might just stand a chance. She has said so many times over the years that she has nothing left to lose, nothing they can take. Nails drag down the back of his neck and he is reminded of a cornered, wounded, animal. If the devil was a girl, it would be Johanna, and nothing would survive her wrath.


End file.
